


Daphne? Who the Hell is Daphne?

by RidinCastielInTheImpala, tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, First Kiss, Fluff, Grace Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: A story in which we explore what might have happened to Castiel's wife, Dean gets irrationally jealous, Sam can't get out of there fast enough, and we find out that Castiel understands more than he lets on, he just has a very dry sense of humour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for this story, and the glorious smut is courtesy of RidinCastielInTheImpala (because I cannot write smut). tfw_cas

Cas walked down the stairs into the bunker, and into the library. Dean turned to look at him, a smile breaking across his face. “Hey Cas.”

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas replied, then turned to the younger Winchester, who was reading a weighty tome. “Hello Sam, can I assist you with your research?”

 

“Cas...hi,” said Sam, shaking his head. “It’s not research, I’m just reading.”

 

Dean snorted and said something under his breath that sounded like “nerd". Then, looking up at the angel, said “Where have you been, anyway? You should be resting after what happened the other day.”

 

Dean still couldn’t bring himself to admit that Cas had nearly died, and that he had been absolutely terrified of losing his best friend. He had had more than one nightmare where Crowley had not come back and saved Cas, and he had woken up sweating and calling out the angel’s name. Also, none of them had addressed the deathbed speech from Cas in which he said ‘I love you’. Dean did not really want to think too hard about who that had been aimed at.

 

“I was visiting Daphne.” Cas stated in a very deadpan manner.

 

_Daphne? Who the hell is Daphne?_ Thought Dean, as an unpleasant knot started to form in his stomach. When he got his mouth to communicate with his brain, the words sounded much calmer than he was feeling. “Daphne?”

 

Cas let out a little sigh as he realised that he was going to have to explain. “Do you remember when you found me after you thought I had been killed by the Leviathans?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“The woman I was living with. My wife, Daphne.”

 

_Oh shit, Cas’s wife._ The feeling in Dean’s stomach intensified as he found himself unable to form words or even look at the angel. Sam spluttered and practically shouted “Wife? Cas, you have a wife?”

 

“ _Had_ , Sam. I _had_ a wife. Our marriage was annulled some time ago.”

 

“But why didn’t I know about that? Dean, why didn’t you tell me?” Sam suddenly noticed the look on his brother’s face, and the change of atmosphere in the room. Dean looked like he was about to throw up, visible discomfort seeping from his posture, and Cas was looking sheepish.

 

“Er…” said Sam, standing abruptly. “I have to go on a supply run. See you guys later.” He almost ran out of the bunker, hoping that whatever was going on between his brother and the angel would be sorted out by the time he returned. Which would not be anytime soon.

 

“Cas,” said Dean. “Why didn’t you say you were going to visit her?” He couldn’t bring himself to say the woman’s name, even though he had no reason to dislike her. In fact, he should be thanking her for saving Cas’ life. And yet…

 

“I did not think I had any reason to tell you of my visits with Daphne. It did not concern you.”

 

_Wait just a minute. Visits? Plural?_ “What do you mean visits? How many times have you visited her?”

 

“Every two or three months for the last year and a half. That would make it…” Cas trailed off as he counted in his head.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” interrupted Dean. “What do you do on these visits? Talk?”

 

“Yes. And other things.”

 

_What other things?_ “What the…? Other things?”

 

“Praying. We pray, and once I healed one of her friends.”

 

“Oh, right.” Dean was trying extremely hard not to betray the turmoil that had overtaken him.

 

“Dean, why are you even bothered by this? I do not understand.”

 

“I’m not. I just wish you’d told me sooner, that’s all.” The Hunter tore his gaze from the angel to glare at his own feet. Cas stared at his friend, trying to fathom what the problem was.

 

“So, you and Daphne.” Dean had decided that he wanted to open the whole can of worms. “You were married, right?”

 

“Yes, like I said.”

 

“You… you know? With each other?”

 

“Oh, you would like to know if we have been intimate with each other.” Dean flinched at the word _intimate_ , again averting his gaze away from the deep pools of blue in front of him.

 

“Yes.” This was beginning to feel like a very unfunny version of the Nudge Nudge, Wink Wink sketch by Monty Python.

 

“No.”

 

“No? What, never?”

 

“No. She felt that it would be taking advantage of me, as I could not remember who I was. It was a marriage of friendship and comfort, nothing more.”

 

“Oh.” Dean felt considerably more relaxed now. But nowhere near completely.

 

“My only sexual experience was with April, and that ended very badly, as you know.”

 

“Yeah, that sucks Cas.”

 

The two of them stared at each other some more, until it became so awkward that Dean had to look away. Cas spoke again. “I decided to seek Daphne out after I realised that I had just left her with no explanation. I felt I owed her something.”

 

“I guess so,” said Dean, although he was not being entirely honest with himself or Cas.

 

“I thought it best to not tell her that I am an angel, so I told her that I was married and had a daughter, and was back with them again. She was very understanding.”

 

“That’s good of her.” He nearly spit the words into the space between them.

 

“Dean, I am detecting a note of anger in your tone. What is wrong?”

 

“Nothing, Cas. Nothing at all.” He couldn’t bring his eyes to meet Castiel’s. He knew one look and his guts would tumble out of his mouth onto the floor in the space between them. _No chick flick moments._

 

“Oh,” said Cas as a sudden realisation hit him. “This emotion I am feeling from you; it is jealousy.”

 

“No. Don’t be ridiculous, Cas. Why would I be jealous?” As Dean said this, he got up from the table abruptly and went to leave the room, seeking the safety of his bed.

 

Cas grabbed him by the arm and spun him around so that they were facing each other.

 

“You tell me,” he said. His voice dangerously low.

 

Looking into Cas’ eyes, their faces so close Castiel’s breath ghosted over his lips, Dean found himself unable to speak or even form rational thoughts.

 

“Dean.” He was practically growling now. “What reason would you have to be jealous of Daphne?” He knew that saying her name was having an effect on Dean, so he said it as slowly and deliberately as he could.

 

Dean could barely breathe by now, let alone communicate. “I-she….”

 

“Are you worried that I kissed her, Dean? Touched her intimately?”

 

Dean could only nod his head, as he felt Cas back him slowly towards the wall. “I have no interest in doing those things with her, Dean.”

 

Dean’s back was now touching the wall, the cool concrete shocking against the heated flush that had crept over him. Castiel’s mouth was so close to his, they were breathing the same air. “The only person I want to be intimate with is you Dean. I want you.…”

 

The end of that sentence was lost as Dean crushed his mouth against the angel’s. Their lips meshed together perfectly. The electricity that normally filled the spaces between them made itself known: the kiss becoming desperate. Dean ran his fingers over the stubble on Cas’ jaw as his hands made their way to entangle in the angel’s mess of dark hair. The sensation that it sent through Castiel was delicious. He wanted to make the other man feel like this, needed it. He reciprocated with a gentle tug, tilting Dean’s head to deepen the kiss, passionately. Tan strong hands found the lapels of his trench coat. Cas snaked his arms around Dean’s waist, both of them clutching and pulling in an attempt to get even closer.

 

“Fuck!” said Dean, as he pulled away to breathe in shallow pants, gazing into Cas’ eyes.

 

“Yes, Dean. I would like to very much,” said the angel.

 

“Well, that’s not quite what I meant, Cas, but yes, please.” He grabbed hold of Cas’ hand, pulling him along towards his bedroom. They could have gotten there a lot quicker if they didn’t have to stop every few yards for one of them to slam the other against the wall and kiss like the world depended on it. After the third time, Dean said, “Fuck… Sam….”, at the realisation that his brother could return at any moment.

 

“I would not feel comfortable doing that, Dean.” Cas replied with a smirk. _A very sexy smirk_ , Dean silently noted.

 

“That’s definitely not what I meant Cas,” said Dean. “You know, sometimes, I think you just pretend not to understand what I’m saying.”

 

Cas grinned wickedly and Dean pulled him towards his bedroom again. They would get there if it killed them. Although, the hunter already felt like he was dying. Dying to touch and be touched.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, they made their way into Dean’s room. The movement stopped. A small shove and Castiel was seated on the foot of the bed. Dean peered at him deeply, locking their eyes as he began to slowly remove his clothes, teasing. His shirt came off over his head. He bit his lip as he kicked off his shoes, undoing his belt. It slipped from the belt loops and made its way to the concrete floor next to the discarded shirt.

 

The buttons came undone on the dark levis that clung to Dean’s muscled thighs. The Winchester stepped out of them, standing again with a sense of pride at the sheepish wide eyed look on Castiel’s face. He wore navy blue ones today. _How fitting._ The lace barely held Dean's already achingly hard cock. Cas could note the smooth skin through the nearly transparent fabric. Without any real control over his own extremities, he reached out to place a hand on Dean's upper thigh, tracing circles there. “You’re beautiful. So beautiful.”

 

The breath hitched in Dean’s throat and suddenly the urgency left him. His best friend, crush of too many years, was in front of him, with tenderness oozing from his words. A sudden shyness crept over them as they realised the significance of what they were doing. Castiel shrugged out of his trench and suit jacket. Dean reached down and slowly loosened his tie, drawing it over his angel’s head, almost timidly. The confidence he felt faltered as Cas unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the growing pile of cloth at their feet. One hand on the angel’s shoulder, Dean pushed him back up onto his memory foam mattress. _God, please bed, remember this._

 

The hunter straddled the angel, leaning in to an almost chaste kiss. Castiel slid his hands down Dean’s sides to rest on his gorgeous hips. The touch was so intense that Dean ground down into him, their erections pressing together. Cas ran his fingers under the soft lace that caressed his perfect round cheeks, sending chills throughout the both of them. The kissing that transpired now was anything but innocent.

 

Castiel hooked his thumbs in the waistband - or what there was of one - of Dean's panties, pulling them down under his ass cheeks. Strong hands cupped them and Dean's breath caught in his throat. He reached between them undoing Castiel's belt and fly, encouraging him to get naked. Cas stood using his hands on Dean's behind to lift the younger man up with him. Eyes wide and dick harder, if that's possible, at this show of strength, the younger man was laid against the mattress and Cas shook out of his pants. The sight of the angel naked was almost better than the act of sin they were about to commit. His hard muscled body, awe inspiring hip bones, and a large thick erection, untouched, stood in front of Dean like a gift from god. _Ha. Thanks Chuck._

 

Before Dean could fully appreciate what he was so graciously given, Castiel was slotting himself between his knees. He peppered kisses over the hunter's chest and neck, nibbling on his collarbone. He sucked a dark mark there, Dean wincing at the welcomed pain and relishing in the feeling as the spot was licked soothingly. A hand rubbed against Dean through the lace at his groin. His back arched to accompany a moan from his throat, like a virgin being touched for the first time. The strange, yet enamoring, sensations that made his nerves sing whenever Castiel touched him were edging him closer to oblivion. Just like that Cas’ touch was gone and Dean was brought back from the ether. “What the hell was that?”

 

Dean speaking so breathless made Cas’ vessel twitch with want. “It seems that in this intimate position you can sense my grace.”

 

“Kinky.” Dean smirked, still slightly reeling from the angelic touch. Cas drug the panties down from his legs and off to join the rest of their attire. He leaned back on his feet to take in the breathtaking sight that was Dean Winchester, naked, wanton, flushed… All for him. Moving deliberately, Castiel traced his lips, fingers and tongue from top to bottom. Neck. Nipples. Ribs, Hips. Inner thigh. His breath ghosted over the taut skin of Dean's member, rocking the human with shivers. “Please Cas… please… please….”

 

“What do you want Dean? Do you want more?” Teasingly, he licked the slit leaking in front of him. Dean arched once again unable to control himself as every inch of him felt enveloped in warmth. “What about this?”

 

Castiel took his own fingers into his mouth, sucking them, as Dean looked down at the angel between his legs. The sight was the definition of sinful. Cas took Dean's cock into his mouth sliding down until Dean's tip brushed the back of his throat before placing the wet fingers to Dean's pink exposed hole. “Oh god..”

 

“Dean, please refrain from using my father’s name in the bedroom. It is quite uncomfortable.” Cas reprimanded after pulling off his dick with a juicy pop. He began sliding one digit inside the man slowly. Then he quickly added a second. Dean hissed in a pain pleasure mix at the stretch but as soon as the fingers worked in and out, Dean felt Cas’ grace once more turning the minute touch to near orgasmic levels.

 

“Uuuuuhhh… fuck.. Uh uh uh…. Cas….” He gripped the sheets to either side of him until his knuckles were white with strain. The angel added another finger after producing a small bottle of lube, pouring some directly onto Dean's pucker. He worked him open scissoring softly, crooking his fingers until the human let out a startled moan, white hot streaks of cum covering his chest. “Oh fuck, you've got to be kidding me. I just came untouched to your _fingers._ Put it inside me Cas,,, let me feel you.”

 

Aligning with Dean's entrance he slid his way in all the way to the hilt, suddenly face to face with a very undone Dean. His mouth had formed a wordless o and Cas waited for him to adjust himself to his girth. Wrapping his legs around Castiel's waist was his way of telling his angel to move within him. He set a painfully lazy pace, grinding up into the hunter so gentle, Dean thought he may explode. Every inch of him was shaking, the grace making him feel safe and loved but at the same time ravaged, overtaken, dominated. The moans he let loose into the atmosphere soon had Castiel picking up his speed pounding, deep hitting the sweet spot within him. Dean could see an entire other universe when his eyes fluttered closed. Stars were tiny compared to the beauty of the love making they were sharing.

 

Castiel fisted a handful of the hunter's hair and tugged so he would look up at him. “Dean come for me, come untouched. On just my cock filling you, my grace surrounding you.”

 

As soon as the words fell from his lips, he felt Dean's wet channel become impossibly tight as the human came again, this time painting both of their chests. The sounds Cas elicited from him were intoxicating. The rhythm in his hips faltered as he slammed recklessly, chasing his own high. Soon Dean felt him release, the warmth filling him. The feeling paled in comparison to the grace unfolding into him, reaching out, clutching his very soul close to Cas. “Oh Dean…. I love you.”

 

“I…. I..oh Cas…. I love you too.” Dean panted out his words between the shockwaves of pleasure. Not once had they looked away from each other, drinking each other in. Cas slipped from inside him and was suddenly behind him snuggled to his back. It was over and they were cuddling – _yes, cuddling_. Dean relished in the almost domestic idea of it. He turned to Cas, boring holes into him with his love filled jade green irises. “Are you going to see Daphne again?"

  
"Daphne? Who the hell is Daphne?" replied Cas, bringing Dean closer to press a delicate kiss upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know if you enjoyed it.


End file.
